We Are Victorious
by Ariana4Ever
Summary: What I think a Victorious Finale should be! Contains CABBIE/light Bade/Jori friendship


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm still working on my other story but I had a brilliant idea of what a Victorious Finale should be like! And of course there will be Cabbie! And Bade and Jori/Tade friendship whatever you call it haha ENJOY!:D**

**P.s This beginning part is like me and my sister in the morning…except she's Trina ^.^**

**Narrator POV**

It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles California. The sun was shining high and bright in the sky, without a cloud in sight. The temperature was perfect, with a small breeze.

Not only was it nice out, but it was the day of graduation for a certain group of seniors at Hollywood Arts.

That's right. The gang was graduating! But although the weather was beautiful, this did not seem to lighten up Tori Vega's mood.

Not only was she valedictorian and had to read a speech tonight, but she had to deal with Trina.

"Trina! I need the straightener! WHERE IS IT!" Tori screamed frantically running through the house.

"In the bathroom plugged in on the counter!" Trina screamed back, from God knows where.

Tori made it into the bathroom and had begun to straighten her unwanted bed head.

Then Trina sauntered in, in her pajamas and a messy bun.

"Tor, I don't understand what the big deal is. It's just graduation day. I wasn't this worked up when I grad-"

"YOU RIPPED A BRUSH FROM MY HAIR AND BURNED MY EAR WITH THE STRAIGHTENER!" Tori yelled, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"Oh yeahh…" Trina said in realization before walking out.

Within 20 minutes, Tori's hair was straightened and she was wearing a cute outfit she got from Trina's closet the night before.

"Okay Mom Cat's here to pick m-"

"Tori! Take that off right now! That's my brand new shirt and-"

_**SLAM!**_

The door was shut and Tori was in Cat's new pink vintage thunderbird she had gotten for her 16th birthday.

"Hey Tori!" She exclaimed excitedly before pealing out of the drive way.

"Hey Cat…I had a horrible morning."

"Awe…why?" Cat asked with a concerned look on her face, while keeping her eyes on the road.

"Trina is-"

"Just being Trina?" Cat guessed.

"Yeah." Tori sighed; relieved she made it out of the house alive.

"So how's your valedictorian speech?" Cat asked.

"Good. I'm a little nervous."

"You'll do fine."

The rest of the ride to school was quiet, with a small humming along to the radio from both girls.

When they arrived, the school was going crazy.

Students everywhere. Dancing, singing, juggling, laughing, you name it.

You could practically feel the positive energy.

Tori and Cat walked up to the rest of their group who were in their usual spot by Tori's locker.

"Hey Robbie!" Cat said, happily wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

Robbie hugged her back lightly, with much less enthusiasm as the red head in front of him.

She frowned slightly but brushed it off as if it was nothing.

"You guys excited to graduate?" Cat asked looking around everyone after awkwardly stepping away from Robbie.

In response she got a whole bunch of murmurs that contained "nah" and "not really".

She pouted.

"Why not?" She whined

"Well for one I'm peeing my pants about this speech." Tori complained worriedly.

"I have to pick from two different music producers who want to sign me a deal today." Andre speaks up.

"How is that bad?" Beck asked with amazement.

"They are the top two producers in California, Rock Records and Hawk Records. They are known for being enemies. I'm just worried about what could be the outcome of me picking one of them." Andre explained.

"Oohhhh."

Then the bell rang.

"Has anyone seen Jade?" Beck asked.

"She's not here?" Cat looked at him funny.

"No I don't think so." With that they walked to Sikowitz's class.

Everyone went around taking their seats.

"Hey Robbie? Can I sit next to you?" Cat asked sweetly looking down at him.

"Uhhh…umm…" He hesitated.

"You don't want me to sit next to you?" Cat was on the verge of tears.

"No…fine you can sit here." Robbie said not meeting her gaze.

"Oh o-okay." She said, nervously sitting down next to him, while scooting her chair away from him.

"Hello my little Martians! Who's excited to face their unpredictable future?!" Sikowitz shouted excitedly after climbing through the window.

Everyone looked at him with the same '_Are you kidding_ _me_' look.

"I'm here." Jade said walking through the door.

"You're late." Sikowitz retorted.

"Well sorry if I had better things to worry about this morning!" Jade shouted back, placing herself in a seat next to Beck.

"Babe, are you okay?" Beck asked her concerned.

"Just peachy." She hissed, looking towards to the front of the class room at their weird teacher who had begun to juggle coconuts, getting giggles out of Cat.

The rest of class went by smoothly with random conversations and sneer comments from Jade here and there.

When class dismissed, Beck pulled Jade into the janitors closet.

"What's up with her?" Tori asked.

Everyone shrugged while Cat kept her head down acting like she didn't know anything. But of course Cat knew, she was Jade's best friend.

Suddenly, the janitor's door flung open and Jade came running out and ran up the stairs before disappearing.

"Jade!" Beck called out to her.

"Is everything okay?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah it's just…Jade can't handle facing the future. She feels like she didn't do good enough her four years here and won't make anything of herself just like her dad told her when she started coming here." He explained

"That's insane! Jade is crazy talented!" Tori stated.

"I know Tori…but she feels like ever since you came here you took the spotlight and she just became someone in the background." He continued.

"Why would she think that?" Tori asked, starting to feel guilty.

"Well you do get almost all the leads in plays…" Andre trailed off.

"And get asked to perform at everything…" Cat added.

"Okay…but I thought Jade didn't like me? Why would she even care?" Tori asked.

"That's just Jade. She looks tough but is just another teenage girl on the inside." Cat stated.

This made Tori feel horrible.

The rest of the day…let's just say it was total chaos.

Tori and Beck were running around looking for Jade, while Tori was practicing her speech at the same time. Robbie was avoiding Cat. Cat was chasing Robbie. And Andre was running from the producers, looking for a second opinion.

"Robbie?" Cat said, sneaking up behind him.

"Oh- h-hi Cat." He stuttered.

"Why are you being so mean Robbie?"

"I-I don't know w-hat you're talking about Cat."

"Yes you do! You keep running away from me! You didn't hug me back this morning, you didn't want me to sit ne-"

"Wow look at the time. I have to go…help Andre! Bye!" He said turning around and booking it.

"Robbie! Wait!" Cat yelled running after him.

She chased though the black box theatre and then into the Janitors closet.

As soon as he made it in there he started to climb the ladder leading to the library.

But Cat was close behind him.

She grabbed his ankles, pulling him down to the floor.

"Robbie Shapiro you are going to talk to me this instant!" She scolded him as he pulled himself up.

His eyes met hers and he immediately looked at his shoes, feeling ashamed. A small silence went by.

"Well?!" She screamed at him.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Stop being mean to me!" She retorted

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well it's not my fault!"

"Then whose is it?!"

"Yours!" He yelled

"HOW IS IT MINE?!" Cat screeched.

"BECAUSE! YOU WALK AROUND LOOKING BEAUTIFUL ALL THE TIME AND FLIRTING WITH GUYS AND ALWAYS BEING CUTE AND ADORABLE AND IM MAD AT MYSELF FOR NEVER HAING THE GUTS, ALL FOUR YEARS OF HIGH SCHOOL, TO TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU!" He yelled, out of breathe.

"WELL THEN WH-…wait…y-you love me?" Cat asked, her voice cracking.

"Y-yeah Cat…" Robbie said looking down, regretting what he had just said.

"I-I love y-you too Robbie." Cat said in a whisper.

Robbie's head shot up and their eyes met. In that moment, they knew it was true.

**(SENE CHANGE)**

"You go this way, I'll go this way." Beck , leaving the Black Box Theater, heading towards the Asphalt Café, while Tori searched inside the school.

Tori left the theater, before searching the halls.

"Jade?!" she yelled. "Where are you!?"

Then she headed towards the janitors closet.

She was taken aback by what she saw when she opened the door.

Robbie had his arms wrapped around Cat's petite waist, while her hands were on either side of his neck, kissing passionately.

Tori smiled at the sight in front of her, knowing the pair was perfect for each other.

After a small moment, she snapped back to reality.

"Hey Cat?"

Nothing.

"Cat?"

Robbie pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

"CAT!" Tori yelled, finally getting the two to separate.

"Whaty?" She asked turning her head to look at Tori, while Robbie kissed her temple, admiring her cuteness.

"Do you know where Jade is?" she asked.

"In the garbage can." She replied, gesturing to the one in the back of the closet.

"Cat! How did you know I was in here?" Jade yelled, flipping the lid off.

"I heard you crying…"Cat trailed off.

"You were in here the whole time?" Tori asked amazed.

"Yeah. I had to listen to their sappy drama, then listen to them suck face for the past 20 minutes."

They both looked at the couple.

Robbie had his arms still around her waist, leaning his forehead on hers while whispering sweet nothings to each other, with a peck on the lips here and there.

"Hey! It's not our fault we are in love!" Robbie said dramatically, looking up while getting giggles out of Cat.

With that, Cat pulled his face back down with hers, planting a sweet passionate kiss on his lips.

"Okay. I'm real happy for you guys but I really need to talk to Jade." Tori told Cat, who had managed to turn herself around in his grip, now leaning into him.

"So you want us to leave?" Cat asked, swaying on the spot in Robbie's arms.

"Yes please."

"Okie-dokie. Come on Robbie." She said happily looping her hand with his and pulling him out the door.

Tori looked over at Jade who was smiling at the pair as the exited.

"You're happy for them." Tori stated.

"Of course I am. Cat's my best friend. They are perfect for each other."

"Yeah…we need to talk Jade." Tori said, getting back on topic.

"I don't want to."

"Jade, I already know what your deal is." Tori said.

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. Beck!" She hollered, going towards the door.

But Tori beat her to it.

"Jade!" She scolded.

"Can't we just talk?" Tori tried to reason.

"There's nothing to talk about!" Jade said avoiding the topic.

"Why are you so upset?"

"I thought you said you knew why?" Jade countered.

"I do I just want to know…why?"

"My dad has always told me ever since I was a little girl that I never had a future in this stuff. Ever since you came I just felt…" Jade paused, in a rare show of feelings.

"That he was right. That was going to get nowhere…I'm afraid." She finished, not able to look Tori in the eyes, obviously holding back tears.

"Jade. You are crazy talented. And in my god honest opinion, I think you are MUCH more talented than me. No matter what parts I get or what songs I sing. And I've always been…kind of jealous of you…"

The two made eye contact.

"…Really?" Jade croaked out.

"Yeah…and if I were you, I would be excited to be starting my future, because it has a lot in store for you, Jade. I mean it."

"Thanks Tori…that really means a lot to me. You were always a good friend to me. I'm sorry for being a big gank all the time…you don't deserve that."

Suddenly, something happened that no one would have ever expected…EVER, in a million years.

Jade reached out and pulled Tori into a hug.

Tori hesitated at first, but then wrapped her arms around the Goth girl, smiling at their tight embrace.

"Jade-"Beck said, walking in.

"Jade! Stop strangling Tori!" He yelled ripping them away from each other.

"Geez Beck! We were hugging!"

"You were?" He asked.

"Yeah…we're cool now." Jade said, smiling over at Tori.

The three left the small room together.

"Where's Andre?" Jade asked.

"And Romeo and Juliet?" Tori added, jokingly.

"Romeo and Juliet…?" Beck questioned.

"Cat and Robbie are in love." Jade stated.

"They're together now?"

"Yup." Both girls chimed.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He said, obviously not believing them.

They entered Sikowitz's class room to find Andre, Cat, and Robbie all on the floor on the stage, Cat in Robbie's lap, with his arms around her waist.

Jade and Tori shot Beck knowing looks at the fact Cat was in Robbie's lap.

"Doesn't mean anything…" He whispered.

"Then why don't you ask?" Tori dared.

"Fine. Cat, are you and Robbie dating now?"

"Yup yup!" She piped cheerfully.

"Prove it." He said. He knew they were probably right, he just wanted to witness it for himself.

With that, Cat turned her head towards Robbie's, before gently placing her lips on his in a small yet sweet and passionate kiss.

"I love him." Cat stated, before wrapping one arm around his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"Awweeee." Jade and Tori echoed nest to a smiling Beck.

"Guys! I need help!" Andre said frustrated at lack of attention he was getting.

"Oh my god! Dude just pick one!" Jade complained.

"It's not that easy!"

"Yeah it kind of is…" Robbie chimed.

"Hey you hush you sappy romantic!" Andre scolded causing Robbie to frown and Cat to peck his lips, bringing the smile back.

"Uggghhh…I'm sorry. I just want to pick the right one. This is my future you know."

"If you want an opinion, I would wait." Jade said.

"What? Why?" Andre asked confused.

"Because Andre. You are super talented! This isn't the first time you're going to be offered a record deal. Wait it out. Make more music. Perform more. And maybe just the right record label will come along. Who knows?" Jade told him wisely.

"Wow…maybe you're right. Thanks Jade." He said smiling at her.

…

"And now, give a round of applause to our valedictorian, Tori Vega!" Helen ended her speech, handing the microphone over to Tori.

"Hi everyone. We have all been waiting for this day. The day we would all be following our dreams. Whether you act, sing, dance, or anything else that Hollywood Arts has exposed you to. Today is the day we start fulfilling our future with our dreams. Today is the day when you discover who we are as becoming adults. And that is the important thing. That we are happy with what we have made with ourselves over these past four years. Whether you discovered something new…or even fell in love…" She looked over at Robbie who was hugging Cat from behind, and smiled before continuing. "We have succeeded. You are all here because you made something you made something of yourself. You became the person you are going to be for the rest of your life. And I'm happy to say…after all the good times…and the bad times…Hollywood Arts class of 2013…We Are Victorious."

**A/N: That's it! A Victorious Finale! I hope you liked it! I saw a lot of people writing their own and I was like "I'm such a big fan, why haven't I written one yet!?" So here ya go. Please review! Thanks loves!**

**Madison**


End file.
